


Pushed Too Far

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius states his superiority over Karkat in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by pupapancakes

“I have had quite enough of your hoofsbeast waste, Vantas!”

The abomination looks surprised. He should be. You rarely ever raise your voice.His frequent use of colorful profanity and blatant disrespect for the hemospectrum has always irked you. Now all of that anger and frustration has come to a very ugly head and you want to do something about it. It was not necessary for Karkat to belittle you about your love of the hemospectrum in that way. 

“You would drink a highblood’s piss if they asked it of you. No wait, I’m sorry. You wouldn’t even fucking wait for them to ask. You’d fucking present yourself to them like the hemostpectrum bitch you are, mouth open and ready to happily drink down their swill without a bulge gargling word from you.” 

That’s what he had said and now you are about to show him who is the “bitch” here. You’ve got his face pressed into the ground as your STRONG fingers shred the clothing from his lower half. You have to be sure to keep your strength in check or risk popping his head like a grape, a very red grape. His mutant color disgusts you as well as entrances you. You actually want to see how much you can get flowing from his nook. You hadn’t exactly intended for this to go this route, but while you are in the situation, you might as well get something from it. 

“Equius, what the fuck do you think you’re doing!? Let me go, you disgusting sweaty assfuck!”

“Silence, abomination. I am going to teach you to respect your betters; a lesson you could do well to learn.”

His next words die in his throat when you push your bulge inside him. You are rather large and you stretch him terribly so you go slow, fitting more and more of yourself inside his feverish nook at a glacial pace. His bulge isn’t out yet and that makes his nook all the tighter around you. It is very nearly painful, actually. Karkat doesn’t make a sound as you fill him slowly. You figure he must be holding his breath until you’re done stuffing your bulge inside him. His small form trembles under your and you hold his hips in a firm grip, light enough not to crush him but STRONG enough to raise bruises on his skin. When you feel your bulge hit something, you try to push a bit harder with a grunt. Karkat seems to find his breath again and cries out in pain. You must have hit a dead end. Of course you hadn’t expected to be able to fit all of your bulge inside him. He’s much too small to take all of you. If you try to push any harder, you’d probably ruin him forever and the way his hot nook shivers around you, you’re not too sure this is going to be the last of these encounters. 

As soon as you feel his bulge slip out, you push in just a bit deeper and breathe a shaky sigh. You managed to fit a little over half of your bulge inside him, a feat with which you are most impressed. You don’t thrust into him. Instead, you pull and push him on and off your bulge as you kneel behind him. That tight heat sliding up and down your bulge is phenomenal now that his bulge has made room for your length in his nook. It gives your bulge more room to twist and coil inside him. You are essentially using him as your pail toy and you don’t have much of a complaint to make about the fact. You are his superior and he should be elated to be of service to you in this way. Karkat is making quite the racket, though.

“I thought I told you to be silent.”

The noises Karkat makes are not very pleasant. They sound strained and garbled by pain and that is not exactly what you want to focus on right now. Fortunately, he tones it down to sniveling whimpers. You can tune those out much easier than all that hollering. You focus on how tight his nook is, how it feels as though his muscles are squeezing the very interior workings of your bulge. It is nothing like you’ve ever felt before. It is driving you mad in all the right ways and you start to lose yourself in the pleasure, hips rocking a bit as you pull him onto your bulge. 

You are starting to sweat heavily now and that makes it difficult to keep your grip on his hips. You opt to release his hips in order to hold his head down as you rock into his body. Karkat blurts out a startled noise and he reaches behind him, claws scrabbling at your torso. You growl and take his wrists into your free hand to pin them down to the ground above his head. You are looming over him now as you use his body. Your every pant and groan brushing against the back of Karkat’s neck. You’re not entirely sure if the shivers are in disgust of your voice or in pleasure but you don’t really care to find out which. You’re starting to have to concentrate on not killing him as you feel yourself nearing the end.

You bite down on Karkat’s shoulder, grunting and growling as you speed up your movements. You don’t even care about his loud wailing disgracing your ears. Your bulge lashes about inside him and soon goes ridged. You pull your bulge out at the last second and release Karkat’s head to tug your material from your bulge with a sweat slicked hand. You coat his back with an astounding amount of material, some of it reaching his hair and the side of his face not still pressed on the floor. He makes a pathetic little sound that makes you grind your teeth as you stroke the last few ropes of genetic material from your bulge. You absently realize that Karkat hadn’t climaxed but that is of no consequence. What good is him learning his lesson if he enjoys himself? You know that thought is probably the most hypocritical thing you have ever had slip through your think pan. Seeing the little mutant lay there with his nook gaping open and covered in your noble hue makes it hard for you to find it in yourself to care.


End file.
